Unending Tango
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: He wants to be with Aizen, but the only way he can get to him is the way of his body, but he knows Aizen better than anyone else...


A/Note: I got the idea from listening to El Tango De Roxanne from Moulin Rouge. In a way, I guess my fascination with Gin and Aizen. Please, read.

Disclaimer: Bleach will always belong to Tite Kubo.

**Unending Tango**

He seemed to be amazing with his hands. He'd let them flow with the rhythm as the music poured from the speakers in the background. A tear stain dried upon his cheek as he watched one man from where he was on the stage. His smile wavering from either turning into a frown, or remaining the same. He decided to let his body flow with the music as it all was starting to end. The male stopped as soon as the sound of the whistles of the crowd ended.

The man at the bar a raised a glass of whiskey as his face was starting to break into a small seductive smile. The male got off the stage as he felt the need to while going into the back with his snake like smile back in its rightful place. He went from the back to meet the man at the bar with brunette hair. The male at the bar stood up noticing that he was coming in his direction.

"Gin, I see you're finished with your little fun," the male spoke as Gin walked over to him.

Gin put his hand on the other male's arm, "Well, I 'pose it wasn't too bad. They need to really clean that pole. There happens ta be some leftover saliva from the last person. Who said that poles were sanitary?"

The male chuckled a little, "Come, Gin. You do have work to do tonight."

"Of course, Sousuke. I don't want ta disappoint ya." Gin retorted with his arm now entwining with the arm of Sousuke's that he was already holding.

They started walking back to the suite that Sousuke was living at in a luxurious apartment complex. Gin looked at the man beside him noticing that he had certain glint in his eyes. His shoulders slouched a little noticing that it wasn't going to be any ordinary night. Sousuke looked at him with that smile that was shown at that club.

When they made into the suite Gin sat on the bed with Sousuke's brown eyes showing no emotion except for lust. Gin knew that he shouldn't be doing it with this man since Sousuke was married to a beautiful woman, but he wants Sousuke to love him too. He had feelings for the man ever since they went to school with each other.

Sousuke bent over whispered a few words in one of his ears stating, "This would most likely be the last time."

Gin looked at Sousuke noticing the truth within his eyes. He wanted to put his arms around Sousuke's ear as the other just sat there. Sousuke didn't want reaction from something that was just his plaything and Gin knew that.

As they continued on into the night with their activity, Gin knew from there on that he was always going to be just a backup for Aizen when he wants a toy to play with while his wife was out. He could seduce this man as much as he wanted, but he would not be able to take away the woman that is with him. By the time that Aizen was done using any toy it was time to go back to his wife.

"I love ya, Sousuke Aizen," Gin said hazily as they finished with Gin now sitting up.

Sousuke looked at him with a slight glare, "What did you say?"

"Not a thing, Sousuke," Gin covered, as he knew he better get dress and leave.

"I know what you said. I told you never to say those words. I've meant what I said about that."

"It wouldn't matter now, would it," Gin answered with his pants now on.

Sousuke sighed, "No, it wouldn't. I don't want you to call either."

"I know the drill," Gin said as he made it to the door.

Gin walked out noticing that he was now barely ever going to see that man again. The smile that was once there was now a slight frown. He really cared about that man, but now he had to go home to his own lover. He is pretty sure he was probably worried by now. He sighed slightly unaware that his lover was now coming out of a store with a few grocery bags. A smile was donned on Gin's face as he saw him walking towards him.

"Gin, I've been trying to get ahold of you. I was trying to tell you that dinner was going to be late," the younger male chimed.

Gin smiled deceitfully, "My phone must have been off while I was working. Sorry."

The younger male continued to smile, "It's okay. It's probably hard for you to have personal calls."

"You have no idea, how hard," Gin said as he wrapped one of his arms around his waist.

Gin looked at the boy next to him. His smile never wavered. He could tell anyone that this boy dropped out of school for personal reasons. He did have a job that made enough to support himself. He'd seduced the boy at a dance club. He was sitting alone and now here's the boy beside him. Gin had a glint in his eyes that the boy can't see. This man could seduce anyone into anything that he wanted.

_It seems he left his trust in me. He still doesn't understand that I have been cheating on him for quite some time. Poor, little one._

With that thought Gin followed him into their house. He watched as he went into the kitchen, Gin sat down in their living room picking up the phone. He heard a voice talking through receiver noticing that it was one of his clients. Not from the strip club. The brothel in which he was raised in. Ichimaru looked behind him seeing that the boy was still in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"I'll be right over." Gin voiced lowly into the phone putting it down.

The young male walked out of the kitchen noticing that Gin was leaving the house once again. He walked over to Ichimaru and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Gin smiled giving him a lie to live with for the time being while he's gone. Gin walked out of the house after giving his lover a kiss on the forehead.

He would've rather had it be Aizen that he was kissing instead of the boy. Aizen has always been his favored person to sleep with as well as a chosen partner. He would rather see Aizen everyday than just when he wanted to satisfy his own needs. He wanted and needed Aizen. His love for Aizen isn't met with the other. He did see him only as toy.

He made it to the front of the house in which the client lived. He knocked on the door, now waiting patiently on the small stoop. The man came into view as the door opened. The dark spiked mane and a murderous grin. He was grabbed roughly by the man taking him into his home. Down he went onto the sofa prepared to take in what the man wanted to do to him.

Gin was in his own thoughts most of the time knowing the man would never notice. He thought only of Sousuke's hands roaming his body. Only him touching his most sensitive of spots. The man's handsome features those were unbecoming of any normal person. Aizen's ever brooding brown eyes. That man knew how to make him melt in his arms.

He sighed as he started getting dressed as the other male watched. Gin was putting on his clothes as seductively as he could. He knew this man liked it that way. He knew what could seduce any of his clients that his new or old clients liked. Aizen was no different. He knew every little seduction technique needed to give to people who wanted to try him out. He tilted his head slightly to the side letting the man nibble on him for little bit.

That was when Gin decided to head out and start to head back to the boy that lived with him. He knew the boy would sit there waiting at the table for him to come eat the dinner he so graciously made. Gin looked up at the sky knowing that it looked like it was going to rain. He then bumped into someone that he once knew at the brothel.

"Hey ya, Gin," The male greeted.

Gin looked at him, "'ello. Yer Renji."

"Yeah, it's been pretty weird since I left," Renji said with a small smile.

Gin smiled his usual smile, "I see. You'll get use ta it in due time. Are you seein' anyone by any chance?"

"If I do, why would I ever tell you," Renji countered.

Gin shrugged a little, "I don't know."

Renji looked up at the sky, "I better get going."

"Have ta run off ta yer new owner?"

"Shut the hell up!"

Renji stormed off while Gin chuckled a little with a little wave towards the redhead's direction. He didn't have an owner unlike Renji. He started walking again towards his home. He didn't bump into anyone else. He just continued his walk with nothing bothering him. He knew he was going to be called once he walked back into his home. It wouldn't be that surprising to him. He always seemed to get called when he was at his own house with his own lover. In the moment, that he had reached the door he could hear his young lover on the phone with someone, but by the time that he went inside he was off.

His was at the table now reading a poetry book that he had just got from Gin for his birthday. Gin walked over as his lover looked up from the book with a small smile gracing his image. He sat Gin's food in front of him showing what he had made. The day was pretty going the way that he had thought it would since it's almost an everyday occurrence. The one thing he doesn't get is why this boy would rather be here with him.

The next month was the same just without Aizen being part of it. The boy started working two jobs since Gin works, but only gets paid well if he does well which never a problem. The boy still doesn't know, but he still believes Gin's lies. Seduction was such a simple act for Gin. Sometimes he seduced the boy with lies as such as many spectators would notice if well trained.

One day Gin and his lover were walking around the city. They were closer than they used to be because of Aizen's absence. Gin was talking to him and the boy noted a few things within his thoughts. Gin looked at the boy a little closer with a snake like grin. He was often called a fox by the young boy. He never thought of himself as a fox, but he was amused nonetheless.

Gin looked up seeing that Aizen was watching him closely. Gin revealed his blue eyes in Aizen's direction showing the man. His eyes held wanting. Aizen smirked at Gin noticing that his lover walked away for a moment. His eyes were what Aizen liked the most about him besides the sex. He noticed that Aizen's wife wasn't with him.

_Sousuke, ya want me again… Bored wit' yer wife again… I shoulda known that ya wouldn't be able ta stay away… Even though I said those three words… I'm glad yer back ta me… Don't be afraid of my seduction, Sousuke, and I know yer not. Let me tango wit' ya again._

A/Note: This is my first AizenxGin. Though, it's mainly one-sided. I do like how it came out even though I didn't name a couple or a few of characters. Also I feel that it was sort of rushed into the end. I bet you'll be able to guess them. Please review, it'll make my day!


End file.
